


Guess Who

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Minhyuk can be persistent and that’s not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who

Kihyun finds himself getting pushed further into the counter as he cuts vegetables for dinner. It’s Minhyuk acting like an oversized koala. Kihyun nearly nips his fingers with the knife as his boyfriend presses himself further into Kihyun’s back. He’s warm against the latter’s back, a very nice contrast to how cold it is in their apartment. It’s quiet as Kihyun presses back a bit just to satisfy Minhyuk’s constant urge to be touched or to touch and that’s when Kihyun realizes why Minhyuk’s here, suspiciously quiet. 

Minhyuk sighs, presses harder against Kihyun’s ass and his hot breath fanning over Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun’s hands shake and he almost cuts his finger and not the tomatoes he should be. Minhyuk’s hands press firmly on Kihyun’s stomach as he rocks against his boyfriend’s ass. His thrust are slow but hard to the point where Kihyun can’t even cut the vegetables anymore. He drops the knife on the counter and presses back against Minhyuk. Minhyuk groans in his ear once before he’s turning around and kissing Minhyuk. 

The older sighs against Kihyun’s lips when Kihyun’s nimble fingers press on his erection. “We should go to the room.” Kihyun pants while Minhyuk kisses a trail down the span of Kihyun’s neck. Minhyuk bites softly on Kihyun’s collarbone and he thinks fuck the bedroom. 

Everything goes faster from there. Kihyun swears the moment he blinks, Minhyuk’s on his knees, looking back up at him with lustful eyes. “You we’re taking to long to make dinner, so I decided to come suck on something to hold me off till then.” He smirks, leaning forwards to nose along the outline of Kihyun’s dick in his boxers and said person’s knees buckle. Minhyuk’s quick to hold him against the counter. His pointer and index fingers hook on either side of Kihyun’s waistband to pull them down. Why did he decide to walk around boxers again? Minhyuk licks his lips, “I’ll take care of you princess.” He whispers before taking the tip of Kihyun’s cock in his mouth.

Kihyun whimpers, hands gripping the counter as Minhyuk’s tongue swirls around the tip and dips teasingly against the slit. Minhyuk has always been so good at this. His mouth is hot and consuming and Kihyun loves it. Minhyuk brings a hand around the base as he takes more of Kihyun into his mouth. His tongue presses firmly against the underside of Kihyun’s dick and goes _up, up, up_ before he stops at the tip and gives a strong suck. “Shit.” Kihyun swears, falling forward, his hands resting on Minhyuk’s shoulders now. Minhyuk’s free hand moves to grab one of Kihyun’s hands, fingers intertwining as Minhyuk takes Kihyun out of his mouth. 

There’s a beginning of a whine in Kihyun’s throat, ready until, “I’m stretched.” Minhyuk smiles up at him. Dear god, he must’ve saved a village in his past life because Minhyuk is absolutely extraordinary. Kihyun pulls on Minhyuk’s arm until he’s standing up again, noses brushing against one another. “God, you’re amazing.” Kihyun groans, cupping Minhyuk’s face in his hands and kissing him senseless again. 

Kihyun pushes forward causing Minhyuk’s back to hit the kitchen island behind them. Minhyuk whines, the hard marble counter digging into his back. Kihyun pulls away just enough to help Minhyuk jump up on the counter before he’s kissing him again. “Someone’s eager.” Minhyuk huffs against Kihyun’s lips when Kihyun moves to pull off Minhyuk’s boxers. Kihyun snorts, “That’s golden coming from the one who literally came into the kitchen with the intentions of getting off.” Minhyuk chuckles, hips lifting off the counter as Kihyun pulls his boxers off and tosses it on the floor, a condom falls on the floor from them and Kihyun snorts again. He picks it up and waves it around, “Someone was prepared.”

“You know,” Minhyuk starts, legs hooking on Kihyun’s waist and pulling closer. His dick fits snug against Minhyuk’s ass and oh, it’s such a nice sensation. “I can only play with myself in the room for so long.” Kihyun smiles, fingers brushing the bangs out of Minhyuk’s face as he looks into Minhyuk’s eyes. “You’re usually the one who tops though.” Kihyun states, hands now firmly on Minhyuk’s waist, pulling him closer than ever. Minhyuk shrugs, “Sometimes I like fucking, sometimes I like being fucked. Today, I wanna be fucked.” He says it so nonchalantly, it’s almost comical.

Kihyun kisses Minhyuk tenderly, just like their first kiss. Minhyuk takes the condom from Kihyun’s hand and moves to rip it open with his teeth. He discards the wrapper fast before he’s rolling the condom on Kihyun. His fingers are delicate and just so so perfect. Fuck. It takes Kihyun’s entire being to move Minhyuk’s hands away and align himself with Minhyuk’s already stretched hole. It’s nice and rosy pink and it stretches easily around Kihyun, warm and inviting. Kihyun groans, the sensation of Minhyuk is just too good. 

The elder in now laid down on the counter, eyes shut and breath coming out heavy. He looks exceptional and Kihyun just wants to give him what he wants. So he thrust, hard. A choked gasp voices itself in Minhyuk’s throat before he’s whining, fingers pulling at Kihyun’s shirt. Minhyuk’s breath is shallow as Kihyun continues to thrust, cock touching everywhere but where he wants it to. Kihyun leans forward, lips ghosting over the skin of Minhyuk’s neck as he slows down to a roll of his hips. Minhyuk presses himself against Kihyun’s body weight, his hips trying so desperately to roll against Kihyun’s thrusts. He’s completely blissed out. This what he wanted. Kihyun really does spoil him.

Kihyun lifts one of Minhyuk’s legs over his shoulder before he’s leaning away from the latter’s hold and snapping his hips powerfully, erratically. The new angle makes Minhyuk’s leg burn but it’s negated because Kihyun is hitting where he wants spot on each time. “Please, please, please.” Minhyuk whimpers, hands coming up to cover his face as he cries out in pleasure. His hair is spread against the countertop and he’s got his back arched off the counter, letting Kihyun’s cock go in deeper. The counter is starting to hurt him, his legs are sticking to the granite because of his sweat but he can’t be bothered with it because he’s too focused on the drag of Kihyun’s cock against his walls.

Kihyun stops abruptly, hands pulls Minhyuk up. Minhyuk whines while he leans on Kihyun’s body, letting the younger wrap the latter’s legs around himself and pulling him off the counter. Minhyuk yelps, Kihyun’s cock sinks deeper in him and he scrambles to hold his boyfriend’s shoulder, mouth pressed against the other’s ear when he moans wantonly. “The counter was hurting my thighs.” Kihyun huffs as he sits on the recliner. Minhyuk hums, appreciating the soft fabric of the recliner against his skin as he moves comfortably in Kihyun’s lap. 

He places a hand on the back of Kihyun’s neck, kisses him once - twice before rocking against Kihyun. Kihyun gasps, breath warm against Minhyuk’s lips. The gasps causes Minhyuk to surge forward and lick his way into Kihyun’s mouth as his hips pick up the relentless speed he wants to be at. His thighs tremble and his kiss get sloppier, not that Kihyun minds. His body is buzzing and he feels suddenly so aware of Kihyun’s lips against his own, Kihyun’s tongue against his own and he can’t even remember how good Kihyun’s good at kissing. Kihyun bites Minhyuk’s bottom lip, teasingly, as his hips thrust up just as Minhyuk comes down. Minhyuk practically screams in pleasure, hands moving from Kihyun’s cheeks to his shoulders as he pushes himself down on Kihyun’s cock more enthusiastically. 

He’s so close, so ready to coming but Kihyun stop him just before he can spill. He leans harder against Minhyuk as he kisses him, hand rubbing Minhyuk’s lower back. “I wanna see your face when you come.” Kihyun whispers against Minhyuk’s red, swollen lips. The latter swallows and licks his lips, hand coming up to push back his own bangs and he leans away from Kihyun. Minhyuk eyes shut as soon as he rolls his hips, Kihyun’s thrusting against him shortly after and his cock drags nicely against his walls. It takes a couple more rolls of his hips before Minhyuk starts speeding up, now bouncing on Kihyun’s cock. 

His bangs stick to his forehead with sweat and his breath grows even more shallow and short. Kihyun comes first, fingers tightening on Minhyuk’s waist and his breath fanning over Minhyuk’s shoulder when he leans forward. Minhyuk moans, hips feverishly chasing his own orgasm and it only takes Kihyun’s hand on Minhyuk’s neglected cock to make him come. He chokes on air before he takes in a huge breath. His body going lax after and he’s leaning against Kihyun’s chest. 

“We’re ordering pizza tonight.” Kihyun states. Minhyuk nods against his chest, cheek pressed against his collarbone. “I hope you’re happy now.” Minhyuk laughs, “I will be rating five stars out of four because of your dick.” Kihyun scoffs, smacking Minhyuk’s arms playfully.

“Let’s just go get clean so we can order pizza and sleep.” Kihyun whines, pushing Minhyuk off of him and quickly discarding the used condom. He looks down at the cum on his shirt and whines. Minhyuk kisses him, “We’ll just throw in a load to wash.” Kihyun glares, “I would’ve kicked you out by now if it weren’t for your cute ass face.” Minhyuk laughs, taking Kihyun’s hand and leading him to their bathroom. 

Later when they’re eating pizza, Minhyuk leans against Kihyun. The younger letting him because he’s got a hand on the latter’s thigh endearingly. “I love you.” is exchanged along with bites of other’s pizza before they both knock out on the couch while watching America’s next top model. Kihyun’s got himself nestled under Minhyuk’s chin, breath soft against Minhyuk’s chest and his arms fold underneath himself. He’s the cutest when they wake up the next morning and Minhyuk wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
